Regret
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Serentetan kata demi kata dari Kazune yang selalu membuat Karin marah. Kini, Karin mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh Karin menjadi terlihat.


Aha, saya author baru di fandom ini.

_Disclaimer :_

_Kami Chama Karin © Koge Donbo_

_Story © Kurotori Rei_

_Warning :_

_OOC tiada tara, typo(s), dan lain-lain. _

_Pairing : _

_Hanazono Karin x Kujyou Kazune_

_Summary :_

_Serentetan kata demi kata dari Kazune yang selalu membuat Karin marah. Kini, Karin mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh Karin menjadi terlihat. _

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Happy Reading, minna!

.

.

.

"Karin—" Kalian tahu siapa suara itu? Yang pasti tidak asing lagi di telinga kalian. Siapa sih yang manggil nama seorang Hanazono Karin—putri dari seorang pengusaha kaya—dengan teriakan yang amat kencang? Ya, pastilah itu Kujyou Kazune. Seorang yang amat dikenal Karin seorang laki-laki yang lebay, menjijikkan, dan terlalu _hyper-active._

Setiap kali Kazune memanggil Karin, pasti setiap kali takkan pernah selamat. Pernah sekali saat Kazune memanggil Karin, lima menit kemudian wajahnya penuh dengan lebam. Kita memang tidak tahu kejadian apa lagi ini tentang Kazune selamat apa tidak.

"Apa lagi?! Kau benar-benar mengganggu!" Bentakan kuat dari seorang Hanazono Karin sudah tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Siapa pun pasti akan takut dengan Karin jika Karin sudah teriak seperti ini.

"Arara~ Jangan marah dong~ Aku hanya ingin meminjam bukumu," ucap Kazune dengan senyuman jahilnya. Karin masih menatap jutek ke arah Kazune, lalu segera melempar buku yang ingin dipinjam Kazune ke arah 'sesuatu'nya sehingga Kazune mengerang kesakitan.

"Lain kali jangan ganggu aku, kecoa busuk." ucap Karin dingin lalu kembali melanjutkan untuk membaca bukunya tanpa peduli dengan nasib Kazune yang sudah sekarat mirip penderita kanker stadium empat.

Setiap kali Kazune mendekati Karin, selalu saja ada permasalahan yang datang. Sampai-sampai, Himeka dan Kazusa, selaku teman baik Karin angkat tangan kalau soal ini.

Himeka memiliki perkataan yang sempat lumayan menohok Karin. "Karin_-chan _itu memang sangat _tsundere_. Dari dulu sudah begitu,"

Dan akhirnya, Himeka yang super polos itu menjadi korban kekerasan Karin yang entah keberapa karena saking banyaknya sampai tak bisa dihitung.

"Karin! Kau jangan bersikap jutek! Kau tahu, itu malah membuatmu semakin manis! Dan aku tidak tahan melihat itu!" Entah apa yang membuat Kazune bisa berkata seperti itu, kesambet apa kali ya. Jujur saja, belum pernah selama ini Kazune berbicara jujur. Dan Karin juga cengo mendengar perkataan Kazune, tapi demi harga dirinya, Karin tetap diam dan dingin.

"Lalu apa? Dasar genit, tukang gombal, brengsek, tak tahu diri. Jangan coba-coba menggombal di hadapanku!" Habislah sudah, Kazune sudah diinjak-injak oleh Karin. Dan perkataan Himeka mengenai ke_tsundere_annya Karin itu benar, seratus persen, muka Karin memerah habis saat ini. Namun disembunyikan dengan rapat-rapat.

Esoknya, lagi-lagi Kazune membuat ulah di dalam kelas dan mengatakannya terang-terangan kepada Karin.

"Karin! Cobalah bersikap lebih baik kepadaku dan jangan bersikap jutek! Aku tahu itu sangat berlawanan dari dalam hatimu!" kata Kazune dengan cengiran khasnya. Memang pemberani si Kujyou Kazune ini, tak menyerah meskipun Karin selalu menghajarnya setelah melontarkan kata-kata yang (agak) romantis itu.

"_Ba—Baka! _Aku tidak peduli!" jawab Karin. Tapi anehnya, Karin tidak memukul Kazune saat Kazune berkata seperti itu. Seisi kelas cengo, Himeka dan Kazusa cengo, bahkan semut yang lagi push-up(?) cengo. Demi apa seorang Hanazono Karin tidak menghajar orang yang telah mempermalukannya di kelas. Kazusa ingin menerbitkannya dalam koran sekolah dan menempelkannya di mading karena ini adalah suatu hal yang langka. Sangat langka karena hati Karin bisa mencair.

Malamnya, Karin tidak bisa tidur. Walau kantung mata sudah setebal-tebalnya sampai seperti mata panda, tetap saja Karin tidak mau tidur. Dia ingin belajar karena besok ada ulangan yang sangat banyak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi Karin masih belum tidur.

Drrt..

Ada pesan masuk dari handphone Karin. Langsung Karin mengernyit pelan, _siapa yang sms malam-malam begini?_ Biasanya tidak akan ada yang sms malam-malam begini, kecuali…

Karin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat isi pesan tersebut.

_Kujyou Kazune_

_Malam, belajar yang sungguh-sungguh supaya nilai ulangannya bagus. Dan jangan tidur malam-malam, itu tidak bagus buat kesehatan. Sampai ketemu besok. :*_

Satu, Karin mendecih pelan karena bisa-bisanya laki-laki _blonde _itu menceramahinya. Kedua, apa-apaan emot cium seperti itu. Karin memandang jijik terhadap emot itu. Langsung saja Karin mendelete isi pesan itu dari handphonenya sekarang juga. Lenyap. Itulah yang dipikirkan Karin dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Esoknya, saat selesai ulangan, Karin mendapati sebuah surat di laci mejanya. Karin cengo lagi, siapa sih yang mau mengirim surat? Apakah surat cinta? Tapi, mana ada yang suka padanya gara-gara sifatnya? Lagian semuanya juga sudah punya pasangan. Kemudian Karin membuka isi surat itu dan…

_Pasti kau bisa ulangannya kan? Dan kutahu pasti kau menghapus isi pesan yang kukirim semalam kan. Ayolah, jangan terlalu jutek dan cuek terhadap sekitarmu. Masih banyak orang yang menyanyangimu kok. :)_

Karin tahu tulisan ini, jelas dan amat sangat jelas. Bukan siapa-siapa lagi, mata Karin langsung mencari orang tersebut ke penjuru kelas dan menemukannya sedang duduk diam dan membaca buku. Tumben 'nih. Ada angin apa ya? Tapi Karin tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Karin langsung menghampiri ke tempat Kazune dan mencengkram kerah baju Kazune sehingga menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Kau... Bisakah kau tidak memperhatikanku? Kau ini menyebalkan, penuh dengan kata-kata gombalan yang menjijikkan. Haah, dengar ya, aku benci keberadaanmu di sini tahu! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" bentak Karin kepada Kazune. Kazune sedikit terkejut, namun berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi Karin. Sudah biasa, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan memendamnya.

"Kau tahu Karin, berbohong itu tidak baik. Jika kau ingin berbicara jujur, itu tidak apa, malahan itu lebih baik. Dan kau tahu kenapa kau cuma punya dua teman saja? Dan juga temanmu itu pastilah sangat kesal dengan sikapmu yang sombong dan suka memerintah seperti itu. Mana ada yang tahan dengan sikap seperti itu?" ujar Kazune panjang lebar. Karin menaikkan alisnya sedikit, lalu berkata, "Kau siapa beraninya menceramahiku?"

Kazune lalu menjawab, "Memang aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu. Aku menganggap Karin itu teman tapi pasti Karin tidak menganggapku itu teman. Mungkin orang biasa, musuh, atau sesuatu yang harus musnah dari dunia ini. Tapi ya, kuperingatkan lagi, Karin kau harus menjadi lebih baik. Janganlah seperti itu, aku... Aku sebenarnya menyayangimu lebih dari teman. Tak perlu dibalas juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mengharapkan balasan, yang penting aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Karin terdiam dan seisi kelas terdiam. Karin yang wajahnya memerah bercampur marah dan malu. "Kau pasti cuma bercanda,"

"Sebenarnya itu terserah Karin mau menganggap apa. Aku akan menghilang dari hadapan Karin, seperti yang diharapkan Karin."

Kazune melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas lalu keluar dari dalam kelas, meninggalkan Karin yang sekarang diam terpaku mendengarkan penuturan dari Kazune. Apa dia telah salah? Apakah kini sudah jelas? Sebenarnya... Ada apa?

Esoknya Karin akan berangkat ke sekolah namun melihat sekumpulan orang yang beramai-ramai berdiri di depan rumah Kazune. Karena penasaran, Karin melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat.

Darah tergenang di mana-mana.

Tempat itu sudah dieksekusi oleh para polisi, dan Karin bertemu dengan ibu Kazune. Segera Karin menanyakan apa yang terjadi di sana sehingga banyak orang yang beramai-ramai berdiri di sana.

"Bibi, ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berdiri di depan rumah bibi?" tanya Karin dengan sesopan-sopannya. Mata ibu Kazune terlihat sembab, sepertinya habis menangis. Sambil seunggukan, ibu Kazune menjawabnya.

"Kazune, dia bunuh diri. Dia melompat dari lantai tertinggi rumah kami. Dan dia meninggalkan sepucuk surat untukmu," jelas ibu Kazune sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat untuk Karin. Karin sangat syok, baru saja kemarin dia bertemu dengan Kazune. Rasanya waktu sudah berhenti berputar, apa gerangan? Rasanya Karin menjadi membeku, air mata mulai menggenangi pipinya. Rasa bersalah ada di dalam benaknya.

Apa yang dia perlakukan selama Kazune masih hidup? Apa yang Kazune perlakukan kepada Karin saat Kazune masih hidup? Berbanding terbalik sekali, Karin yang selalu bersikap jahat kepada Kazune dan Kazune yang selalu bersikap baik kepada Karin.

Apa pun yang terjadi takkan bisa terulang kembali lagi, Karin tahu itu. Menyesal memang datang terakhir, tapi apa daya. Terlambat. Karin terlambat menyadarinya. Dia terus memegang teguh ego-nya yang malah menjerumuskan Karin ke dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

Pelan-pelan Karin membuka sepucuk surat tersebut.

_Untuk Karin, dari 'teman'mu Kazune._

_Saat kau membaca ini mungkin aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Kau tahu, setiap kali aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Walau kau seperti itu__—jutek, jahat, cuek—pasti punya alasan tertentu._

_Memang, kau takkan percaya ini. Aku punya penyakit kanker paru-paru, makanya aku selalu menutupinya dan sengaja bersikap ceria di hadapanmu. Aku melihat kau selalu murung di kelas karena tidak mempunyai banyak teman, aku mencoba menghiburmu walau kau selalu menghajarku akhirnya. _

_Jangan menangis ya setelah membaca ini, aku tidak mau melihat gadis yang kucintai menangis. Tersenyumlah, masamu masih panjang. Jangan terpuruk dalam kesedihan._

_Terakhir, aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu untukmu._

_Aishiteru..._

Dalam sekejap air mata Karin tumpah setelah membaca surat dari Kazune. Dia jadi tahu, dia harus merubah sifatnya menjadi lebih baik. Dan dia tidak akan menangis karena Kazune telah memperingatkannya.

Dan Karin tersenyum pahit menatap ke arah langit, berharap Kazune bisa tenang di sana.

"_Aishiteru mo, _Kazune. _Gomen.._"

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini? Maunya humor malah jadi angst. Halah, otak saya sudah ngelantur ke mana-mana. Ngetik dengan words pendek sudah bikin jari-jari tangan saya keriting.

Saya menerima kritikan, flame, dan saran.

Dan terakhir, mind to review?


End file.
